Don't Look Back in Anger
by Ithinkyoullknxw
Summary: We live though scars this time
1. Chapter 1

_Im just setting the scene a little with this chapter, let me know if you're interested in more!_

 ** _And is it that it's over or do birds still sing for you?_**

The familiar feel of the cobbles under his feet made him feel safe again for a brief few moments. They comforted him in a way he hadn't imagined they could. It was a relief to be back, it was somewhere that was filled with a million memories and even more mistakes; but it was home. And Peter knew that was what he needed right now. He'd told himself a hundred time over he'd only returned to see his family. To break the news to those that didnt know and spend time with people that understood him, loved him. He told himself he wouldn't even glance at his ex wife when she crossed him in the street or make excuses to talk to her over silly nothings. He'd let her live her life like she deserved and cause her no unnecessary stress or upset. Not anymore. He would even go out of his way to make sure she didn't find out why he'd really come back. He didn't deserve her pity.

Letting his suitcase drag along behind him, Peter knocked on the front door of the home he knew would be less homely than it had ever felt without his ever warm Deidre to welcome him with a hot brew and a friendly hug. He tried not to dwell on that, or how little luggage he was bringing. For someone with so much baggage, he didn't have much to show for it at all.

Finally the door to number 1 opened and Peter was happy to know at least one person was happy to see him. The look on his dad's face said it all and Peter finally felt relief as he was given a loving hug and welcomed home.

Since the cancer diagnosis, Peter had never felt lonelier. He found himself thinking about Carla more than ever. Imagining how she'd have taken the news had they still been married, imagining how she would have rocked him as he sobbed helplessly and held his hands at doctors appointments. She would have told him they could get through it, that it wasn't the end because they would fight. Peter found he wasn't good at the whole fighting thing. Not without her anyway.

The day he found out, he climbed back into bed and didn't move for days. He drank himself silly and comforted himself with an old picture of them both. It was the only way he knew how to get through things.

Eventually though, Peter realised he couldn't do it alone. And that was when he'd found himself piled onto a train and heading back to the only place that had ever really been home.

Weatherfield.

He didn't know if it was going to kill him, but he'd thought about it many times. He wondered who would morn him and he'd realised just how short the list of people would be. He hoped she would care, he hoped she'd go to his funeral and cry by his grave if this disease did take him. He hoped she'd forgive him in death what she couldn't in life.

In all honesty, he didn't even know if Carla had stuck around. That place held more demons for her than it had for him but like him, he knew it was her home. Deep down, anyway. Not that it matters if shes around because he refuses to approach her and become a burden to anyone else. Still, it would be nice to see her from far at least once. See those eyes and that smile of hers again. Although, Peter wasn't stupid enough to ever thing the smile would be directed at him again.

He missed that smile, the one she'd reserved just for him. He assumed she'd only reserved it for those she truly loved and wondered if maybe only her dead lover was the other to have seen it. Little did he know she'd found someone else to give that smile to now. Then again, little did he know how rarely she'd been smiling full stop these days. Until now. She was finally starting to get her life back on track, but Peter had never realised it was off route. Because she had someone else picking up the pieces.

And when Peter found out who, it might just kill him before the cancer did.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for your lovely reviews. Please keep them coming! More Carla and Peter interaction in the next chapter ;)_

Carla can't believe it when her eyes catch sight of him for the first time. She almost spills her scolding coffee down her white blouse but manages to miss, burning her hand in the process. She curses, shaking her hand before bringing her finger up to her mouth, sucking lightly where the coffee burnt before shaking it some more and sighing in frustration. She juggles with her bag and the almost half empty coffee cup from Roys, chewing on the inside of her lip as she watches Peter let himself into number 1, unaware of being watched at all.

Carla turns on her heels, walking back on herself and towards the place she had just made herself walk past. She pushes open the door quickly and stands in the door way, watching her boyfriend with her head tilted.

Nick grins across from behind the bar and makes his way to stand on the same side as her, his eyebrow arched, "Miss me already?"

Carla's tongue poked the inside of her cheek and she doesn't return the smile. She sighs softly, slipping her bag from her shoulder and walking towards the bar, towards him, putting her stuff on the side and turning slightly towards him.

"He's back."

Nick throws her a confused frown and moves so he stands inches closer, "who's back?"

She fiddles with her ear and lets her eyes catch his, "Peter."

He isn't sure what to say, it feels like a swift blow to the chest has winded him.

"When?" Carla shrugs softly and the look of fear in Nick's eyes makes her heart ache. It's not that he doesn't trust Carla but he doesn't trust Peter, and he hates when things are out of his control.  
"I just saw him going into number 1. Nick I need a drink." He sighs in response and shakes his head a fraction, "Carla it's not even 9am."

He opens his arms and before he has a chance to whisper for her to come closer she is already in his arms and against his chest. He's holding her tighter than he means but he's scared she's already slipping through his fingers.

A small while later and they sit opposite eachother at an empty table, her fingers drumming against the wood as he watches her intently.

"What are you thinking?" He asks tentitively, scared of the answer.

Carla sighs and looks up, "do you trust me?"

He nods without hesitation, "You know I do."

She smiles slightly and sips the fresh coffee he has made her. She asked for two sugars but she knows he's made it three, the way she really likes.

She doesn't know what to say now and the silence hasn't been this uncomfortable in the seven months they've been together.

"I love you." Carla says it so simply, as though it'll make all the trouble disappear. She means it though, no matter what is going on in her head, no matter how many times her thoughts slip to Peter, she knows she loves Nick.

He nods and repeats it back with as much meaning as she had and smiles slightly as she he stands, moving to perch sideways across Nicks lap and their foreheads touch, their noses stroking the other as they press gentle kisses to each other's lips. They don't realise they have an audience. They don't see Peter and they don't realise anyone is there until the door slams shut and they're both left confused.

Peter almost runs out of the bistro, not stopping until is he as far away from the sight he has just seen as possible. He thought he was imagining it at first, and then he watched on, telling himself they were maybe two lonely people who had grown close because they had no one else. But then he saw the way she looked at him, the way her eyes looked so intense and her smile so real, her hands stroking his skin and her lips on his like they'd once been on Peters and he knew. She loved him and he'd lost her.

He'd only gone looking for Leanne but the scene unfolding in front of him had been too jaw dropping to leave. But then as he watched Nick whispering sweet nothings into his Carla's ear he had to leave before he did something hed only regret.

He didn't know if his cancer would kill him, but if it didn't, losing Carla to him surely would.


End file.
